Life Goes On
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: As usual, Lydia started to talk in response. He smiled. She was chatty like Helga; she baby-talked all the time since she had eight months. James smiled seeing how attentive she was to Andrea lips movements when he saw behind them the light frown in her nanny's face and grunted inwardly, preparing himself for the confrontation.
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE GOES ON**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LEAVE IT THERE**

* * *

He left his phone on the table in the farthest corner of his office and turned around with decision. It was about time. He needed to start at some moment. As always, the first step was the hardest and today was gonna be the first time he'd left it unattended, if only for the rest of the evening. He had promised her he'd do it so there was no reverse. A soft buzz went off in the corner table and he cringed but didn't go back. He had made up his mind.

The dark haired man sighed; walking to the opposite wall, he opened the blinds. He saw Robbie in the yard playing with Sophie…. Another buzz, he only closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. The smile in his son's face was bright. James smiled. There was no doubt he was so his mother's son. He was barely six and was already in love. He exhaled again.

How long would it take from him to realize Sophie wasn't interested in him like that?

A buzzing sound again.

How long it'd take for him to fail to notice them? He cursed.

Sophie was sixteen and was George's daughter. She used to come over to stay with her father on weekends. She was a kind girl who liked to play with Robbie. He was in cloud nine when he was with her and his devotion towards her amused the teenager.

They waved to him when they passed by the window riding Robbie's electric ride-on Ferrari. He waved back and then his sight focused behind them. George was calling his attention. James nodded to let him know he hadn't forgotten they'd meet at six at his office.

James sighed again and went back to his desk, willing to end once and for all this letter to the only one person whom he couldn't force to obey him.

He took his seat and re read the three paragraphs written down so far. It was filled with figures and percentages; real and estimated growing; the most important details were highlighted. His father was a very smart man and an expert legislator, but knowing about his own stuff bored him to death.

James took his pen and continued writing.

_=That was the analysis of the conglomerate's financial report in short._

_Now, about you_

_One. Don't go all angry on them. It's your fault don't be up to date with the last decisions._

_Two. Admit before them you know they are doing a good job but you need to let them know you're now observant and you're the boss. _

_Three. Not a word about I'll be assuming the Presidency next year. They'll know on due time"_

_Four. Be sure they're no touching DPB & L yet._

_Five. Do not…_

James squeezed his brains but nothing came to his help. He knew there was something missing. Something that was no vital, and yet…

Why was he trying to ignore it so hard?

He leaned back in his heavy chair and inhaled deeply.

The last day was always the worst. The last hours were almost torture; the last moments, agonizing. He was minutes away from losing his patience and getting angry. He groaned.

As his hands slid along his legs, ironing the fabric of his pants to ease his need, he wondered if she felt the same way. He knew that once doubts started to arise he'd swear she didn't miss them the way they missed her. He hated to think she was with him; the way he gloated about that behind her back got him insane. He grunted when a new buzz went off on his phone. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes. James cursed him.

Then he saw her. Close. Her intense blue eyes fixed on his… then they inched down to his lips. Her sinful red lips becoming a smirk. He adjusted himself. He knew she also missed them; missed him. Then he remembered that when she was back she always proved him just how much she'd longed for him when she was away. James slid down in his chair as she pushed it back and went downtown…

. . .

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't own Ferrari.**

**But I own the plot and the OC.**

**Just a short prelude.**

**This story takes almost two years after the events described in Reciprocated Love chapter 52 and almost nine years from the original plot. Next chapter is almost ready and must be published within few days. Then five or six more chapters will be coming in the course of a month or two and then the story ends definitively. **

**The rating will change to M next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. This is a M rated chapter. I've warned you all. Given that we are talking about a couple that has been married for almost nine years we're gonna try to keep things real in here. **

**Also wanted to say that longer chapters are coming next. Only these two are short.  
**

**Now we can go on but not before thanking ArnoldHelga4eva and Nep2uune.  
**

* * *

**LIFE GOES ON**

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

**DAYDREAMING**

* * *

.

Then he saw her. On top of him. Her intense blue eyes fixed on his… and then they inching down to his lips. Her sinful red lips becoming a smirk. He adjusted himself. He should stop letting those ugly thoughts polluting his mind. He knew her; he know she also missed them; missed him. Then he remembered that when she was back she always proved him just how much she'd longed for him when she was away.

James held his breath and slid down in his chair as she pushed it back and went downtown. In a rush, she undid his belt and his pants, then slowed down when grasped the elastic band of his boxers to play with it, teasing him, torturing him. He cursed. He should stop wearing boxers when she came back from her trips. She pushed them down with such deliberate slowness…. His heartbeat raced. His breath stopped. His back arched when she situated herself between his spread legs. Then she let out a soft hum.

"_You sure you want this?" _He grumbled, pushing his hips upward _"Alright, alright…. Geez! …" _her voice held amusement. He felt her tongue touching his tip, he jerked, his lungs emptied, then circling around his head, and then slowly, bit by bit, her wet mouth covered him… moistened him, teased him; his abdomen tightened, then she pulled back. He groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back, sliding further into the seat. Blissfulness engulfed him when she repeated the motion with mastery; he shook again, his whole body reacted: his thighs tensed up, pushing his hips forward. He extended his hand to touch her head, to tangle his fingers in her hair as she sent him to a burning heaven and kept him up there, ablaze, until she retracted again. He complained. She laughed softly before indulging again, spoiling him. James threw his head back and moaned, letting her pretty mouth reigning over his entire being...

"_You know why I put this thick lipstick on, right?"_ her lips moved along his solid virility; her tongue slid along his inflamed vein "…_To get you dirty, to get you red…" _he wheezed_ "You're red all over already, you know? … oh, and I know just how much you like it…" _She rubbed her full lips on him; naughtily _"Because you like it, right?"_

"_Helga!" _he rumbled, reaching for her hair.

She chuckled again before swallowing him, whole. He growled. Helga retracted but didn't let go. She came back and wrapped him again, increased the rhythm, driving him crazy. Every rational thought left his mind; he was reduced to instincts, and the only one think he could perceive was Helga, _his wife_. Her thick mane tangled in his fingers; her nape cupped in his hand; her small hands in his hips, her hot, wet mouth devouring him, burning him. His breath hitched; his whole body tensing up to the breaking point; he guided her to where he needed her the most. Her hand squeezed his balls and he gasped. His hand in the back of her head took the risk and pushed her._ Oh, god! _She didn't complain and in fact she let him keep the control.

"I'm coming!" he let out in a puff. She shook her head.

Her hand left his balls and almost immediately he felt cold. Her mouth also left his dick. He gasped again and an uncontrollable shudder shook him to the core.

"Helga…?" he looked for her face when she came up, disheveled. Her face was red stained. She had a devious smile in her face. "Honey...?"

James reached for her then, still gasping, he touched her intensely red swollen lips and attracted her to kiss her but she draw back.

"_Oh, love, you're such a dupe…" _she laughed softly_ "You're daydreaming again… and you didn't close the door… again…"_ She puffed, shaking her head, pretending annoyance. Then she blew out a kiss that reached him down there. _"Someone's coming."_

He blinked and straightened in his seat, then exhaled and breathed deeply several times as he adjusted his clothes and passed a hand quickly over his hair just before a soft knock failed to startle him.

He breathed deeply again and closed his eyes…

"Come in"

. . .

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**P. October 5, 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFE GOES ON**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**CATCHING UP **

* * *

. . .

"_Oh, love, you're such a dupe…" _she laughed softly_ "You're daydreaming again… and you didn't close the door… again…"_ She puffed, shaking her head, pretending annoyance. Then she blew out a kiss that reached him down there. _"Someone's coming."_

He blinked and straightened in his seat, then exhaled and breathed deeply several times as he arranged his clothes and quickly passed a hand through his hair just before a soft knock failed to startle him.

He breathed deeply again and closed his eyes…

"Come in"

. . .

* * *

The door opened and James saw a smiling Anna stepping aside as she let someone else come into view: Andrea. He frowned.

"Andrea…?" he paused "I didn't know you were coming"

"Really? I sent you a message when I left the office…" she smirked, walking in and leaving her laptop case on a table, then taking the device and a folder out and coming up to his desk.

James nodded. He shifted in his seat, uneasily. He wasn't in conditions to show manners right now but fortunately Andrea wasn't the kind of friend who needed them.

"I must confess I had a slight hope that you were taking your vacations seriously…" she added looking around and fixing her sight on the amount papers spread on his desk.

"And that's exactly why you came…" he retorted, sarcastic.

"No, I came because Pat told me you weren't" she ended, still looking at the papers.

"Bah, this is nothing, just private stuff." He replied, taking his documents aside and motioning for her to take the seat in front of him.

"Good, because there are some things I need you to see. You don't mind, right?" she asked as she placed her laptop on the desk and the file at her left. A buzz went off again in the corner of his room.

James shook his head, absentminded. Then looked up and smiled to her.

"No, not at all. Get yourself comfortable… just give me a minute to end this."

He took the letter he had been writing and finished it. He just needed to remind his father he shouldn't let that his animadversion to one of the older members of the Board and a fellow shareholder clouded his mind. His father already knew it but it was not a waste of ink to write it down.

He folded then the paper and put it in a personalized envelope, then leaned to open a lower drawer to get his seal and sealing wax and then chuckled at Andrea's amused expression.

"What?"

"I just… I wonder what Helga reaction's was the first time she saw your… mmm… old fashioned way…"

"She loved it" he stated, raising his brows "Of course she laughed at first, saying she didn't know Dumbledore remembered me in his will but then she got one for herself the very next day."

"Really?" Andrea chortled "And she uses it…?"

He nodded.

"Of course she uses it. With her stuff... you know… correspondence with her father and people in her firm…"

"Talking about people in her firm… How's Gerald doing? Is he married?"

"Nope. Still single…"

"Happily single…?"

"Happily single he looks…" he shrugged "He's still young"

"Yeah, _too _young…" Andrea nodded and then sighed. "How old is he, by the way?"

James shrugged again, picking up the rest of papers and walking up to his filing cabinet. Another buzz was heard. Where they spacing out or he was starting to ignore them?

"Thirty, I think. He's Helga's age. They went to school together"

"Thirty…' Andrea spoke with dreamy voice. "I remember when I was thirty. Seems to be another life…"

"Oh, come on." James smiled as he took his seat again. "You're not that old."

"I'm gonna turn fifty next year, James" She looked at him in the eye "_Fifty_"

"It's not the end of the world…"

"I was told the same when I turned forty"

"And the world didn't end, right?"

"Well, not but… I got divorced."

"Right …" James sighed. It was always painful to see she hadn't gotten over her divorce yet; and sometimes he didn't know how to help. Another buzz went off "Divorce has nothing to do with age. Unfortunately, that was a matter of…"

She interrupted him.

"Well, I didn't come here to talk about my divorce. We have more important business to attend."

"Andrea, I want you to know…"

"Oh, … I know, James. I know you care…" she sighed "And you know I'm not the kind of person who brings this kind of things out of the blue. I don't know what happened to me, but seeing Robbie in the yard brought to my mind…." she shook her head suddenly and turned to the papers "Well, I came here bearing both, good and bad news…"

James sighed; deciding let the matter aside for a while.

"Bad news?" he asked, raising his brows and looking at her pointedly "I have been absent only for two days"

"Well, I _didn't _come bearing bad news actually but I just hung up with Bill. He says he's been calling you but seems that you're not answering your phone." She informed "He realized he failed to include the Rose's file expenses in next trimester budget and…" she stopped suddenly and turned to see him with a frown. "Why you're not answering your phone?"

"Next trimester budget is still in Paula's desk. I thought Bill knew that" He said, looking at the papers she placed in front of him.

"James?"

"What?" He exhaled, calmly, raising his sight "It's nothing special. I'm on vacation. I'm supposed taking care of the kids and I need time to myself…"

"Mr. President is still calling you?"

"Yeah" he nodded "… but that's not the main reason. I've said all I have to say about the actual situation. I don't know why people need advisers when they don't follow their indications; they go and make things their way…. They thought it'd be easy, a piece of cake, following their old and obsolete precepts. Now, we are all in problems. There is only one possible solution and they still don't give. And it is what must be done from the beginning. Negotiating."

He stopped to exhale. The actual situation had him drained. But then he remembered that it wasn't his problem after all. He wasn't a congressman or a senator. And campaigns weren't his problem anymore.

"I know how you feel" Andrea exhaled, leaning back in her chair "Next elections will be a pain in the ass. I'm glad we worked in your new contract on time and fortunately we'll be settled here in DC; you're a senior consultant now and you're not traveling anymore. You advise the Counsel and it's the Counsel who marks the guidelines. If someone needs your particular advice they need to contact you through the Party. They can come over to see you. And that's it."

"Yeah, that's it. Apparently simple but it seems that is hard to follow in the practice…"

"How hard is to fix an appointment?"

"Some people still don't take it" he exhaled, not wanting to talk more about that.

"Then they are wrong. They got to take it, like it or not"

"I know. Andrea, don't go mad. We both are in the same team, aren't we?" he asked "That's why I'm not attending the phone. For starters, I'm on vacations…"

"… and?"

"Well, and Pat's on charge of the office…"

"And what about Mr. President…"

"He already knows. But let's be honest here, you know I'm a strategist and …"

"… and Mr. President will leave the White House in eight months…"

James nodded.

"Exactly, my help is not that necessary anymore"

Andrea nodded as she looked at him with a frown.

"But James, have you thought that he's used to having you around"

"Yes, I know. But he also knows that he needs to stop looking back to hear my opinion. We've worked on that. The rest of his period is already planned and as I said before, if he ever needs me, I'll be at a call distance, but as long as us both got used to this new arrangement, my phone will be left aside"

"But what about the rest of us?"

"As I said, Pat is on charge" he exhaled.

"When do you end officially your vacations?"

"In two weeks…" he saw the frown perched in her forehead "Pat knows how to reach me. Besides, I'm not going out, so I'll be around."

"Please, excuse my intromission, but what about Helga…. She's not here half of the time. How does she manage to reach you?"

"She calls to the house whenever she needs. It was her idea, after all."

Andrea nodded

"Seems that you two have everything well planned…" she mumbled to herself with a hint of sarcasm as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose "Well, we need to start with this…"

Yeah, they needed to start with this. And '_this_' was the update to the initial diagnosis of their position in the country. He found weird that people still wanted to hear the old discourse from the republican candidates. How the same people who were free spirited and proclaimed love and peace decades ago became conservative in their old age. The public opinion seemed to be more divided than ever and candidates still were willing to promise whatever that get them votes, even if_… bah_, what was the point?

He started listing objectives and actions as Andrea took note. Why the update arrived this early he didn't know. Probably he should than to one of Andrea's contacts.

James sighed, blessing that she chose to come today. It was work that needed to be done and being in his house meant that they could concentrate without interruptions and finish it quickly. The office was insufferably crowded these days with all the temporarily hired staff and the bunch of new interns.

"By the way, I heard of the success in the negotiations with the Canadians. Congratulations! Helga must be exultant."

"Did they make it public already?" James frowned, stopping mid-sentence.

She nodded, rearranging her glasses

"I heard it in the noon news"

James scoffed, seemed that Price had urgency for gloating about it.

"How long did they take?" Andrea looked at him. "I mean the negotiations. How long has been Helga gone this time?"

"The conditions of the negotiation have kept them busy for months..." He exhaled "But this excursion took almost two weeks"

_Two long weeks_.

Andrea whistled

"That's a lot of time…"

"You tell me!"

He took the document with the numbers in Florida to analyze it when she interrupted him again.

"James, I know it's not my business but…" James raised his sight when she didn't go on "Two weeks it's indeed a lot of time." She exhaled "How do you manage?"

He shrugged

"We keep going. We always do."

"Keep going doesn't sound the best way to deal with that."

"I know" he puffed "But I guess it is the way we got used from the beginning"

"But Helga shouldn't leave you for so long."

"It's her work, Andrea"

"I know it's her work, but I still think she shouldn't leave you for that long. Just my opinion, but I think you should ask her..."

James chortled.

"Had your husband asked you something about your work back then, have you…?"

"I'd have heard it."

James scoffed.

"Oh, come on. You'd have heard it? Really?"

"I mean. Now I think I should've heard it even when back then I know I didn't want to hear a single word about him trying to control my job"

James shrugged.

"Well, maybe the difference here is that I don't ask Helga to stop it" he explained "I know it's her work and I'm aware of the big responsibility she has on her shoulders and I also know very well how passionate is she about everything, let alone about something this big. From the beginning we know this negotiation could become problematic."

"Well, you're right about that. I don't want to think what would happen if they failed…"

James held his breath. He didn't want to think what would happen if they failed either. Andrea didn't have to know that they left the negotiations' table a couple of times due to deep disagreements. The negotiation had been a challenge. His attention came back at her next words.

"…but mainly knowing she's with him. I don't know, _fuck_… I just… I don't know why I hate so much that guy …"

James grunted inwardly. Trying to control the anger that was starting to run through his veins.

"What guy?" he asked, feigning nonchalance, knowing very well who she meant.

"That guy, Helga's boss… Daniel Price"

"Really?" he barely raised his brows. "Why?"

"I don't know… Come on; don't tell me you don't hate him..." James hoped sincerely that his real feelings for the guy weren't that obvious. "I mean, he's so cocky, so proud, he thinks he's the best damn thing around…." He puffed "Oh, I don't know why, I just hate the guy guts"

"You know that there are a lot of people who thinks exactly that way about me" James flashed a bright smile.

"But you're not at all like him!" Andrea responded to his smile with other of her own. "You're not cocky… you are nice and gentle…"

James' smile turned a smirk.

"Oh, come on. I remember when we started to work together you told me you never thought I was cool. You told me that you thought I was cocky and proud and that your husband considered me a bastard and that he hated that you worked with me" he looked at her with a brow raised.

"Well, we didn't know you back then…" Andrea rushed, trying to make up for something said long ago and which she probably didn't even remember.

"Well, maybe you don't know Daniel Price the same way you didn't know me back then"

"Well, maybe… but people never talk badly about you the way I've heard they talk about him"

"Really?" James raised his brows again, interested. "What do people have to say about Daniel?"

"Is he your friend?" she asked, cautiously.

He shook his head

"No" he uttered. '_Not at all'_ he thought

She seemed to think twice before go on.

"Well, people say he's mean, that he's unpleasant…" she paused "he has one of the worst reputations I've heard." She turned up "You know he was this close to divorce last year…"

James bored a hole with his sight in his friend's eyes. There was something she didn't dare to tell him.

"And…?"

She blinked

"I don't know. It's just that… it's just that I don't like him and that's all"

"You sure that's all?" she nodded. He drew in deeply. "Andrea, have you heard something about him and Helga?"

Andrea blinked nervously then exhaled slowly. Then spoke.

"No…" she paused to take air "I've heard about him and some girls. But I've never heard something about him and Helga, to be true. But they work together and being aware of his reputation…"

"Do you think Helga is the kind of girl who might fall in his clutches?"

"No, of course not." She exhaled; James didn't know if it was because she felt relieved of remorseful by bringing the subject up. "I know how much Helga loves you; I've seen it, but that man is dangerous. I think you should be careful"

"Why?" he asked her "Have you heard something? … Andrea, if you know anything I'd like you to be honest…"

"No…" she vacillated, but then she seemed resolute "…but you know… I… my friend, Elsa also works in Independence Avenue and she says… she says he doesn't hide he's interested in her…. And given the kind of man he is, I think you should do something."

"Do what? Asking her to quit her job?"

"No… of course no…" she exhaled "I don't know... I don't know even why I'm telling this… it's just l wouldn't like to see you two having problems"

"Helga and I don't have problems. We are fine."

"Maybe you're fine as you say, but you two spent a lot of time far away from each other"

"Not anymore. I don't travel that much lately."

"But she does…a lot"

"That's just an impression. She doesn't travel that much as you people use to think. She'd been in town for almost three weeks before this last trip to Canada…" he started, seeing that she vacillated, he added "…which I admit has been long, but I'm aware of the kind of work she's doing and I understand…"

"And the kids also understand?" she asked, skeptic.

"Are you questioning her choice, Andrea?

"No… well… maybe I am. If I was married to you and had those two beautiful kids I'm sure as hell I'd change something."

James scoffed again

"Really?" he shook his head. "Andrea, I remember the first years we worked together. It seemed that you didn't want to be in your house at all. You were the first one to arrive to the office and the last that went home at night. The one who always accompanied me to every trip…"

"Well, that was when? Thirteen, fourteen years ago?" he shrugged "If I could go back I'd do it different"

"I'm sure you would" he admitted, knowing how much she regretted now leaving her husband aside back then "But you think that way _now_. Back then working hard and gaining experience and reputation was very important to you… I think we should let Helga reach that understanding on her own. We… I'm not going to force her to quit what she loves to do. Negotiation tables are a very important part of her life; I can't be so selfish to ask her to leave everything aside to be with us 24/7. I was also there. I remember when working all around the clock was my reason for living. Then, a given day, I changed my priorities, but Helga is just thirty. Her job means a lot to her. Fortunately, I understand her and when it's possible, like now, I'm here to look after the kids in her absence. Besides, the kids are fine, we have the best team in the world to take care of them and of the house."

"Yeah, I've seen... Where did you get that nanny, by the way?" James didn't bother to answer because she went on immediately "How are the kids taking this absence?"

James sighed.

"Well, I think. Of course they miss her. Robbie had been resenting it lately but fortunately Sophie is here now and she keeps him busy."

"And little Lydia, how's she taking it…?"

"She's…" James sighed again, and then closed his eyes. "Look, Andrea, I'm not going to lie. Of course it's hard for the kids too and…" he paused, feeling a knot compressing his throat.

"Hey!" Andrea smiled extending her hand to touch his "I'm not bringing this up to make you feel bad, okay? That's my point exactly. You don't need to tell me anything. I know how you feel. That's what I mean. This is a good moment to foresee things. Work is important and temptations are out there, but you two need to work in yourselves _and_ in your family. Time comes and goes and then, when you realize it's already late. Look that's me who's talking. Learn from my experience. I was also there and I regret it now"

James nodded slowly.

"Why are we talking about this? … I mean, don't get me wrong, I know your intentions are the best…"

"Of course they are… you're almost my brother, James, I love you and I love that hell girl that is your wife, but I see you making the same mistakes I did and I'd hate not saying a word and then seeing you troubled. Life is hard, the world out there is full of heartless people who won't hesitate to hurt you." she paused "Heck, _our office_ is full of girls trying to steal your attention every single day and I see you putting up with that pretty well but _…. Shit!_ Sometimes I wonder if Helga is aware…"

"Of course she's aware" he smiled to himself. _'That's why she goes to the office so often.' _he thought_.  
_

"Oh, don't start with that" she chortled, waving her hand in front of her face "We all guess what happens in your office when she's over and you lock that door…" she shook her head. "And let me say that I admire your… shamelessness, but maybe your acting give room then to all those interns who step in the office thinking they could follow in Helga's footsteps, like that stupid girl who was found naked in your office."

"Oh, please, don't make me think of that…" he grunted. There was indeed a girl who was waiting for him in his office with no clothes on. Fortunately, when he stepped into the room he was accompanied by Pat and Lucy, his secretary.

"Gross! … By the way, what did Helga say when she knew… because she knew, right?"

"Yeah, she knew… at first she began to gibe at me but then she got angry saying I'm a stupid geek-bait who never pays attention to that kind of things and telling me what she was going to do to the next bitch who dared to mess with Her Property, meaning me_._ Then she became suspicious for a while."

Andrea smiled apparently pleased with his wife reaction. James then asked himself why he was telling her all these things. Maybe he knew they actually needed some kind of help. And Andrea was the only one of his friends who was close to him, close this kind. They had had years to bond. Maybe were only her and Pat whom he considered his real friends in the office.

"… I think you also should do something. It's the same story year after year. It's was fun at the beginning but now I find it plainly annoying…"

"We really need to talk about this?" he asked again, uncomfortable

"Yes, because even when it's weird it's still admirable. Most of the guys think you're an idiot for letting them go…"

"And some of them think that I actually go to bed with them…"

"Well, yeah, but who think that way is only the temporary people who don't know you at all and no one really care about what they think…"

"Still, it's not nice to hear them saying every…. Bah!" he exhaled, wearied "Look, there is no point in talking about this…"

"Good, but I really wanted to say that I respect you; you made your point clear from the beginning and stop their advances. I really hope you'll keep that approach forever. I've seen how hard those girls try. Of course that Monica was the most stupid of them!"

"Was her name actually Monica?"

She shrugged

"Everybody called her Monica…" she shook her head "I always wondered how you do to resist the temptation"

James sneered

"You talk about it as if it were something impossible to achieve…"

"But it is. I always thought my husband wouldn't fall and look! I was oh-so wrong and he fell flat. Then you have Pat, for God's sake, Pat, of all people"

James shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Hey! It's not just a guy thing. We've seen also girls failing"

"Well, yeah, and sometimes with terrible outcomes."

"Yep"

"That's why I warn you about Helga…"

"Look, I trust Helga"

"I know you trust her and I know she trust you, but fidelity is a veil so fragile..."

"Look, Andrea. I think trust…and / or fidelity is a two ways road. And of course is a road full of danger and temptations but losing the way it's as easy for her as it is for me. I trust her because I know she prizes what we have, I know she values it; and I am…"

"Why are you faithful, James?" she leaned forward to ask him "Why a man decides to be faithful?"

"Why do you ask me _that_?" he frowned

"Because… I don't know how we got to this point but I really… I really have that question in my mind. Maybe never would be another chance to ask you again…" she paused. He looked at her with curiosity "Why are you faithful? I assure you I'm never going to repeat it but... _why?"_

James observed her as he thought in the answer.

What to answer? … Was there even an answer? A simple answer? … Finally he exhaled, deciding to be sincere.

"I don't know if this is the answer you were looking for… _heck_… I don't even know if this is an answer at all, but… I think…"

"Just please don't tell me that it is because you love Helga…" she cut him off

"Well, I _do_ love Helga. That's true. But I know about people who claim to love their couples and still have affairs so it mustn't be taken as a truthful principle per se."

"You tell me! Gerry loved me to death…" James smiled sadly. She leaned on the table again. "Have you had affairs, James?"

_Why he felt as if was being interrogated?_ James inhaled deeply. He really felt he had no problem talking about his intimacy with Andrea, she was a rightful friend after all but still…

.

"No" he answered with simplicity "No since I'm with Helga"

"When did you realize she was the one?" he smirked seeing that she seemed to be enjoying herself being in the inquisitor's position.

"You want me to answer that or that I answer why I'm faithful to her?" he raised his brow.

"Both" she laughed "Why you are not unfaithful… _first_…" she clicked her tongue.

James laughed. This was the Andrea he knew; smart and clever and a fast thinker. He replayed her question in his mind.

"Right… I think it's because I know what's that that all those other girls can offer…" he started "…and I'm not interested."

"That's it? You simply are not interested?"

"That what I feel"

"I'm not sure if I understand…"

"Well, _I'm not sure _if I can explain it better. It's just that…" he creased his forehead "I think I went out too much. Well, I didn't go out that much, but maybe… I guess I was tired of all that dating. It had been years that it meant nothing; nothing special. It was always the same; with some few variations, girls were like a pattern, always the same … and they may think they are interesting but they are not…. There was not spark, there was no challenge, there was nothing new…" he shrugged again.

"Until you bumped into Helga?"

"Until I bumped into Helga…" he repeated, nodding, and remembering that he had actually bumped into Helga long ago. Of course back then he never thought she'd be the one.

"What's special about her?"

'_What's special about me?' _the blonde girl with the smeared lips asked from her comfortable seat in the corner, winking at him_  
_

"Everything…" he took a breath so deep that tickled his lungs "You don't want to hear the whole story, right?" he laughed seeing Andrea's dreamy expression "I think you've already heard it…"

"Yeah, I heard it once. What surprised me when I first met her were her youth… and her spirit… I guess I understood why you fell so hard for her, so fast… she's so different…"

James' mind got lost. It hadn't been that fast, but it was definitively hard. He didn't want to go over his confused feelings back then when she was absent from his life. But he remembered very well when he found her again. He remembered he couldn't believe she wasn't taken. She was beautiful and sparkling and so busy constructing her life, trying here and there to find her place. Dividing her time in poetry sessions, the headquarters of her father company, overcoming a professional tennis player in a Country Club court or just being a friend… she was a diamond in the rough…

And she wasn't taken…

"…I mean, you two are successful, have a beautiful marriage, two kids and you say she's only thirty…"

"Yep" he nodded, feeling proud "Her birthday was two weeks ago. We celebrate her on Sunday before she left"

"You mean she just turned thirty?" he nodded "What did you buy to her?"

"A set of… you know…" he started, pointing his neck "…necklace and earrings…"

"Diamonds?" she asked, raising a brow.

He shook his head.

"Rubies, actually"

"Rubies…?" she repeated, opening her eyes. Then added "I don't know why I thought Helga wasn't the kind of girl who fancied jewels"

"Then you know her pretty well… but she's a smart girl after all and she needed some red gems. They are beautiful, she loved them."

"So she _needed_ red"

"Oh, yes" James laughed loudly "She is in her red period. She _loves_ red"

"And you went right to buy her some red stones…"

"Nop" he smirked now "I bought her the stones only because I knew that her actual present… well… our actual present, wouldn't arrive on time"

"Our present?" Andrea raised her sight, curious, then seemed to realize "Oh, your birthday is coming next, right?"

"Yep, next week"

"And what did you buy as shared present, if I may know?"

"We bought a 458"

"Oh, my gosh! I've forgotten you bought a Lamborghini!"

"Huh, no…" James chuckled again "…the 458 it's not a Lamborghini, it's a Ferrari"

"But you said you wanted a yellow Lamborghini…"

"…No," James corrected her again not knowing why women always confused those kinds of things. Well, Helga was the exception. She knew everything about cars "Helga wanted a red Ferrari, I wanted a yellow one"

"And you let her win…" Andrea said sarcastically "… such a gentleman"

"Well, not precisely…"

"What that means?" Andrea frowned

"We took it to the poker table…"

"You bet? You wanted yellow, she wanted red and you took your differences to the poker table?" she almost shouted "That's not gentlemanly at all"

"Hey! It is!" he chortled, amused "Deep down I also wanted red, and deep down she didn't disliked yellow that much, but we just couldn't decide. So I let her chose red"

"And she won!" Andrea shook her head feigning incredulity "What if she hadn't won?"

"She always wins!" James puffed. "Andrea, one thing you should know about Helga is that she always wins. I don't know if she has a pact with the devil or it's something that she learned from her father but she always wins"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know it. Don't go then telling you weren't warned"

"And where is it now, I mean, the Ferrari?"

"The 458? Is in the garage."

"And how is it? I guess you couldn't wait to take it out?"

"Well, when it finally arrived we went out for a roll. I mean the guys, Robbie and me."

"And then …it's been parked the poor thing"

"The poor thing?" He scoffed "…Nice way to name it. Well, I'll tell you … days ago George took it out to go and get some burritos"

"You took it out to buy some burritos?!" She couldn't believe her ears. He smirked.

"Well, George did, not me"

"Boys and their toys. I can't believe you, guys. You are all grown men…"

A buzz went off in the table corner. James blinked because at the same time a there was a knock in the door.

"I'm getting tired of all that buzzing!" Andrea said walking up to the corner.

"Come in" James spoke to the person behind the door.

Anna entered into the chamber.

"Excuse me James…" she started, turning to the corner to look at Andrea "I just wanted to ask if Mrs. Wilson is staying for dinner…"

"I don't know. I guess we'll ask her? Andrea…?" James also turned and found her with a frown in her forehead.

"Huh? No… oh, no… thank you. I have a dinner at my sister's. It's her husband's birthday. Another April's son." She turned to Anna "Thank you, Anna" her sight went back to the phone.

Anna nodded and turned to him then.

"Right. Dinner's at eight. Everyone's informed. Helga said she'll be on time"

"Alright…" he breathed deeply; feeling finally happy that she'd confirmed "Who else will be here?"

"Only the four of us…, Shawn, George, without girlfriend, and Sophie… oh… and we still don't know if the kids will be with us…" she looked at him hopeful.

"Robbie can be there…"

"Right then" Anna nodded. "And what about little Lydia?"

"Isn't too late for her?" James raised his sight "You know what I think, but you also know her nanny. I wouldn't like to start a war…"

"That's what we thought, but she makes plans and then Helga comes and changes everything"

_What harm could be done if the little girl stay awake for an hour or two after her bed time._ James exhaled.

"I don't know. That's between you two and Helga." He finally said.

"Again, that's what we thought…" she said and then turned around muttering something about that he was never of any help in those cases.

James shrugged her off and turned to see Andrea who was very silent considering that people used to find his domestic affairs amusing.

"What is it?" he asked, standing up. "Something that needs my immediate attention?"

"Well, five lost calls… a couple of messages from Mr. President, the first saying you should take it easy and that as same as you, he didn't control the party. The second one is to thank and congratulate Helga…. Hmm… then, as expected, several people asking for appointments or advices… then it's mine… Bill's… Paula's… your mom asking how you are doing… and… three SMS from some DFP…" she paused. Looking at him cautiously "Who's DFP, James?"

James took a deep intake, and fought to control his reactions. But couldn't help but curse under his breath.

"Did you read them?" he inquired, showing a serenity that was far from real. She nodded, turning her sight to the screen again. "It's nothing, just ignore them." He extended his hand to take the phone.

"Who's DFP, James?" she repeated, refusing to give it "You just can't ignore him. He's saying…"

"Do you believe what he says?" he asked with an angry tone, something he didn't intend to let out, not that easily.

"Who's him?"

"Daniel Fucking Price. That's him"

"Helga's boss? … Why he writes this way to you?" she asked, frowning. "I mean… I don't understand… I know you haven't read them so, how did you know what he says?" she looked at him perplexed "It's not the first time, right?" he tightened his jaw "James… I don't know what's happening here but I think this is serious…"

"Give it to me!" he insisted and she finally handed him his phone. The messages were in a green bubble each, one under the other, flashing in the screen.

. . .

"_I don't need her anymore so finally let her go. No more waiting, mate. She'll be at your side within minutes."_

_._

"_Have you realized that your wife spends more time with me than with you?"_

_._

"_At this pace, your next kid would be mine. Enjoy your weekend."_

_. . ._

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**Dumbledore, Ferrari and Lamborghini are all TM and of course I don't own any of them.**

**I own the plot and the O C.**

**It won't be a full of action story where a hero saves a damsel in distress and will not include physical feats, extended fight scenes, violence or frantic chases, nobody will suffer life-threatening experiences nor will it end with the public humiliation of an alleged villain. **

**This is just a story that shows a couple dealing with everyday life after several years of marriage. It also has a lot of OC, but we still see some things about the old PS 118 gang. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for being here. Double thanks to ****Jose Ramiro, Anni eska, Orkidea16, GRIMMM; Nep2uune, a guest. Tambien a Nerwen, Jennifer y ****Anillus**  


**Oct 14, 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**LIFE GOES ON**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**EVERY PRECIOUS MOMENT**

* * *

"Give it to me!" he insisted and she finally handed him his phone. The messages were in a green bubble each, one under the other, and flashing in the screen.

. . .

"_I don't need her anymore so finally let her go. No more waiting, mate. She'll be at your side within minutes."_

_._

"_Have you realized that your wife spends more time with me than with you?"_

_._

"_At this pace, your next kid would be mine. Enjoy your weekend."_

_. . ._

He felt dizzy; his chest heavy; his hands became fists. He closed his eyes and felt his heart doubling up its beatings. _Fuck! How he hated that his words affected him this way even when he knew the asshole was lying!_ James trusted Helga. Daniel blustered precisely because he got nothing from her. If he would, he was sure his mouth would be wide shut.

He raised his sight to find Andrea's baffled sight still on him.

"What's up with this guy? Why he talks to you that way?"

James inhaled slowly trying to show nonchalance.

"I think you already answered to yourself. He's nasty… he's unpleasant I think were your exact words..." He stopped to exhale through his mouth, letting the fumes escape and the chest unburden. If only it were that easy. It was still hard to breathe "I'd add he never stopped being a bully…"

"But why he's bullying you… People don't mess with you… I mean… you're a Brighton-Lewis, for God's sake. Your father was the President of the Commission of Energy. You're a Party's Consultant and an assessor of the President…. How he dare to talk to you that way?"

James laughed light-heartedly, feeling better to some extent. This all was so inane. And coming out from her lips it seemed even more childish.

"And he's a Price. _His father_ is the President of the Senate." He shook his head "He's a Sub secretary himself" he stopped to chortle "Do you realize how ridiculous all this sounds?"

"Is it ridiculous that he's talking about your wife this way?" Andrea didn't give. She was really pissed.

He tried to remain calm

"He's just…"

"Don't tell me he's just being mean…"

"Well, it's something of the like…" he shrugged "As we stated before, he's a bully"

"And you just take his crap as if nothing?" Andrea shook her head, looking at him with disbelief "Why does he do that?"

James dropped his phone on the desk and took his seat again, exhaling. He had already admitted it to himself. Even when he knew the guy was bullying, he got to bother him and he hated it.

"To make me angry…"

"Well, seems that he gets his aim…" she puffed "How long has been happening?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged "Months… It all started when they began to work together…"

"Does Helga know?" he shook his head "Why?"

"Because it's something between us"

"Between you two?" she shook her head "… I still don't get it… Why did he choose to bully you?"

He took air before state

"We have our story. We went to Yale together"

"Is he your friend?" James shook his head widely "Was?"

"No, we were never friends…" he puffed "... quite the opposite. We were kind of rivals… we were in different houses, chose different schools… He went to Engineering, I went to Business…"

Andrea puffed.

"Oh, no… this all sounds like old school boys, is that it?" she asked with incredulity "And he's keeping the old ways, right?"

He exhaled, glad that she had understood the real meaning of their old give-and-take. Well, even when in this case there wasn't any reciprocation on his side.

"I guess…. I don't know, probably he expects me countering something of the kind about his wife or his mom…" he shrugged, forcing a wry smile and leaning back in his chair "… but I just don't think it's funny anymore…"

"But he gets you upset"

Exhaling tiredly again he nodded.

"I can't help it"

"And you said Helga doesn't know a thing"

"Not a single word"

"Why?"

He raised his sight to see her

"What is the point…?" he uttered, louder than he wanted "What am I gonna do? Going like a crybaby and tell her? Really?" he shook his head "Knowing Helga you know she doesn't gonna stay arms crossed. She'll do something. And then...? Daniel is her friend, her partner… _her boss_…"

"…It will end with you looking like an idiot" she nodded sympathetically.

"More like a fucking moron!" he spat bitterly.

"I get you…" she stood walking to her laptop bag and adding thoughtfully "Still, I think Helga wouldn't like not knowing…" she turned to see him "Have you thought what would she think when she finally realize?"

He shook his head, not wanting to think about that. He was about to voice his thoughts when another knock was heard.

Andrea walked to the door, opened it and immediately let out a loud, enthusiastic exclamation. He left his chair and rounded his desk to see that Andrea was holding Lydia up in her arms and was talking to her with soft, tender voice.

"_Oh, my god. Look at those eyes! You're so pretty. You're the prettiest little girl I've seen in my life…"_

As usual, Lydia started to talk in response. He smiled. She was chatty like her mom; she baby-talked all the time since she had eight months. James smiled seeing how attentive she was to Andrea lips movements when he saw behind them the light frown in her nanny's face and grunted inwardly, preparing himself for the confrontation.

The woman inhaled deeply before speak.

"You told Anna that Lydia will take dinner with us?" the woman asked with her thick accent.

Here we go again.

James exhaled, and composing his voice he proceeded to tell her what he'd actually said. It was always the same. He said something that Anna used to distort and then the blonde woman came offended and looking for problems. She was a good woman and loved his children but sometimes she was pretty inflexible. He knew he could never get her to change her mind so he always ended up accepting whatever she said. He just couldn't deal with her. That was Helga's specialty. Somewhat she always knew how to fix the two women differences.

The nanny seemed happy with his reply because a self-assertive smile appeared on her face. James knew she was going out to walk right back until find Anna and rub her success in the housekeeper's face. The woman walked up to take Lydia from Andrea's arms.

"Please, leave her with me, Inge" he asked "I'll take care of her"

She turned around, almost offended.

"But you are working!"

"Not anymore. I'm going to the courtyard to meet George."

"Right then… but you must know that it's her walking time. She needs to walk. On her own. I don't want to see her in your arms, alright? … You must keep an eye on her all the time…" James nodded, possessing himself in patience "And don't even think to take off her jacket!"

_That is exactly what was in my mind…_

"Alright…" James fought back the urge to mimic her as Helga used to do. He smiled to Andrea who looked at him with quizzical eyes. Frowning, she placed the girl down in the carpeted floor where James called her. His beautiful girl was dying for his attention so she rushed towards him as fast as her small legs could allow. He knelt down ready to catch her at the end of her still wobbly walking. Inge seemed pleased and left the room.

"Oh, my god!" Andrea whistled when she was out or earshot "Where did you find her?"

He shrugged, happily embracing the tender form of his babbling baby who looked like a little doll wearing a burgundy jacket over her navy blue dress, polka dot tights and white flowers in her soft blonde hair. He kissed her.

"Dunno… Helga did. She was her nanny"

_"Dada"_ Lydia said throwing her chubby arms around his neck and hugging him tightly _"Dada"_

"Yep. Dada is here my precious little thing…" he said, mimicking her baby-talking and looking right into her big blue eyes "And mommy also will be here in no time…"

"Mama!" the girl almost shouted and let go of him, turning quickly around towards the door, expectant. James cringed.

"Baby misses her mommy…" his friend said as she hung her bag from her shoulder and caressed Lydia's cheek. "James, I'm so jealous… she's a precious little thing, she's so beautiful…. Maybe she's blonde like Helga but she looks just like you… she got your nose and your chin and... well, okay she might have her eyes ... and her lips… but oh my god, look at that smile… that's totally yours!" she punched him in the arm as they left the room and walked down the hall.

"That's exactly what Miriam says…" he pronounced full of pride. They advanced to the main door then James put her on her feet once they left the house. Andrea inhaled deeply seeing as the little girl advanced slowly before them on the pathway that led to the lodge. She repeated her counsels.

"You have a beautiful family, James. Please take well care of them… this past week you should have taken the kids and reach her in Canada"

"You know that I thought so. But then I desisted. Didn't want to press her even more. Helga was under a lot of pressure and didn't need us to disturb her."

"Maybe you're right, but still…. I think you must take time for you two at least… some days to yourselves…. When was the last time you spent time together…" he hesitated "I mean traveling… alone?"

"I don't know…" he laughed, walking faster because Lydia started to run down the path when she saw Robbie coming from behind George's house and started to call him out "Long ago…" he hesitated "she was pregnant with Robbie"

"That's the last time you two take a vacation?"

"Well, no, now that I think, that's not true. We traveled last summer. We went to a wedding in Hillwood. Two days."

"Edward's wedding?"

"Nop, Rhonda and Thad's… Helga's friends…" he reached the girl but let her alone anyway, just keeping her at close distance "Edward got married here in DC, remember?"

She shook his head

"My memory is not the same… you know how it is…" she exhaled "But I guess two days and going to a wedding wasn't precisely quality time for you and your wife…"

"All time together is quality time for us, Andrea…"

"Oh, no! Please don't start again. I don't mean that, you silly boy. You men always think that hanky panky is the only way to have quality time…"

"Hey!" he scoffed feeling insulted "I wasn't talking about that" then turned to see her with disbelief in his eyes "It seems that you don't know me at all…. What I mean is that Helga and I never fight. We're always having good time or making each other laugh…or…" he stopped, frowning "We don't fight…"

"Never?"

He shook his head. He remembered then that Pat used to say that they never fought because they spent a lot of time away from each other; that the day they stayed at home all the time they'll start to fight. His friend always the optimistic…

"No, we never fight…"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Keep it that way. Maybe you only need more time for yourselves. You should take a vacation on occasion of your birthday. Take her away from that guy…"

James stomach churned then. The hated face of Daniel Price came to his mind again.

"…ask her to slow down for a while and leave the kids a couple of days…"

James smiled seeing George coming out from his house probably a cause of all the noise caused by the kids and then taking Lydia in his arms when the girl reached him… well, when she reached his knees.

Sighing, he thought it could be a good option. He said he'd think about it. It was always hard for them to leave the kids; they never could. Not for vacations at least. The first time Helga couldn't take the plane and they came back for Robbie when it was just him. The second time Robbie fell sick. Then last year Helga was close to crying only by thinking they'd leave them for a week. His parents came over to stay in the house and keep an eye during their absence but still they just couldn't leave.

. . .

Andrea left then. The idea of enjoying a vacation accompanied only by his wife was starting to excite him. He saw Robbie reaching them as he rounded the house again but the kid went off again immediately after stealing one of Lydia's shoes. The little girl started to shout at him the same way Helga would if it were her. James grunted, seeing the boy running away with his spoil.

After recovering the shoe, James followed George inside the house and right to his office. George had inhabited the lodge of his estate since the old good days; he even inhabited it even when he stopped being his bodyguard and was sent to work with some other people. The lodge had been his official address for almost ten years, even when it was until last year that he had finally accepted the post as his Security Team Leader.

George was a squad man to the bone and was used to plan out everything and having weekly meetings with his superior; something James had no problem to keep up. So they went over the schedules and plans for the next week after George placed Lydia on the couch and James handed her the shoe. He kept an eye on the little girl as struggled with her shoe until she put it on and fastened its Velcro clasp and then turning up to them with a smile in her pretty face searching for their appreciation. After hearing their cheers she turned over and slid down the couch.

. . .

It was true that the girl looked a lot like him but she also looked like her mother. Her independent and indomitable temperament was completely hers. The way her lithe movements carried her around the place like a silent little kitty; the way she always found something that entertain her. George knew her well and his office was arranged in a way that was friendly with her quests.

She also disliked being helped or followed all the time. She didn't need help to take her aliments and liked to carry her favorite doll and everything she needed in a sac she used to drag behind her and that today was absent.

James saw George smiling as she found a Russian nesting doll in the lower shelf and took it out carefully before taking a seat on the carpet to start playing.

"Matryoshkas…?" James raised a brow turning to see his friend. "… really?"

"Amy brought them yesterday… She thought Lydia would like them" he shrugged dismissing him "Besides, your girl needs new toys"

James shook his head, smirking. Lydia didn't _need _any more toys. She had a room full of them. She had every lowest drawer in the entire house full with plastic colored balls and soft toys since the day she learned to open _and_ empty them of its contents, being them his socks, books, Helga's lingerie or even dangerous stuff. Robbie was never that exploring.

"You are going to spoil her, you know that?"

George laughed loudly and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, I am going to spoil her?" he shook his head as they turned to see the girl again. She was taking out the third doll; she was delighted.

. . .

They went back to their business. Next week one of the guys would be taking his vacations and George was telling him how he'd manage the absence. It wasn't the big deal after all. He'd be at home most of the time so his personal guard would remain in the house reinforcing the others.

"We also can accept Shawn's word, if necessary. He says he doesn't need extra help to take care of Helga. She stays at her office most of the time when she's in town and you know that place is a fortress…"

James shook his head. Helga has two guards. That wasn't open to discussion. She was the center of his family and he was not going to be miser and take away one of her escorts.

"Hire someone else if you think you need it. In fact, maybe you should do it at once. We're gonna need more people once Robbie goes to school anyway…"

Turning to see the girl occupied with the toys, James thought again in his big family. He knew people always questioned his way of living, but that was because people was used to their small families. A dad, a mom and some kids and that was it. He never knew that world. At home there were always his father, his mother and the three of them. Then there were their nannies, the butler, the housekeeper, a small army of maids and kitchen maids. Then the bodyguards, the gardeners, their teachers…

That was his big family. He never knew another kind. To Helga it was a discovery when she realized they'd share the house with so many people. Fortunately when she moved into there was only a butler and two maids, and the bodyguards but they always had their own space. Soon after that the butler pensioned off and Anna was convinced to leave Hillwood to come and take over the owning of the house where she was the bee queen who keep the order in there until months ago when Inge came to the picture to defy her absolute authority.

James smirked. The two women had come to an agreement but they still had their petty fights. Well, maybe 'petty' wasn't the correct adjective…. However, Helga had warned him to stay away when things seemed to get a little too hot between them.

. . .

They turned to see Lydia again when the girl let out a shriek, got up and ran towards George. She was holding the smallest of the dolls and was excitedly telling him God knows what, then she came to him and repeated the process as she pointed to the others. He tried to take her up to seat her on his lap but the girl refused stubbornly and went back to her playground.

They went back to their business. After some minutes George was closing his sketch and leaned against his chair when the distinctive sound of the gates being open reached them. James straightened expectant. He saw the little girl raising her tender and little blonde head in alert.

"Mama…" she mumbled

"Pick up the dolls, honey" he asked her.

Lydia stocked the bottom side of most of them when the engine of the Cayenne was heard and she jumped up forgetting about the entrusted job, then ran to the door

"Mama!"

"Lydia…"

"Let her go, James" George said with a kind smile plastered in his face and following her "You should follow her example and not restrain yourself" he added mockingly before disappearing behind the door.

James exhaled as he stood and walked to pick up the discarded wooden dolls; taking his time to arrange and place them back in their spot in the shelf before straightening and going out. He could hear the excited voice of Robbie welcoming his mom while coming from the backyard and Lydia's shrieks as she also got close.

When he got out he saw Lydia reaching a crouched Helga who already had Robbie wrapped in a one armed hug. When she reached them the blonde little girl pushed Robbie aside trying to monopolize her mother. Lydia usual nice and easygoing demeanor disappeared in presence of Helga; she then became a '_possessive and_ _unhappy child'_ in words of Inge. Robbie was older and wiser and let his sister to take the central spot in their mother's attention but Helga hugged them both with an arm each and asked for a group kiss.

As James got close he saw a film of wetness in his wife's eyes before they fixed on him. He inhaled deeply.

"Need some help?" he asked softly. She let out a soft snort and nodded, blinking repeatedly to fight the unshed tears that were quickly reddening her eyes. James took Robbie weight onto him as he helped her to straighten up "Group kiss?"

They all nodded; Helga's hands gripped his shirt at his sides. He smiled at her gesture before contacting the lips of the three most precious beings in his life; relishing the contact, delighting in their smell and their warmness, he pulled tighter.

"I love you…" he opened his eyes to see three set of sapphires surrounding him "I'm happy you're back"

"I'm happy I'm back" she replied spiritedly "I missed you guys so much!" she hugged and kissed the kids twice each and they all giggled and squirmed, then turned to fix on his her darkened sight, pulling him closer "…and you... you don't have idea how much I want you" she kissed him hungrily, biting his lower lip "You just wait and see..."

"You and your filthy thoughts..." he reprimanded her in low voice, mockingly.

She snorted, playing along

"HA!... Good thing you're a saint and no dirty thought ever reach your mind!" she shook her head, glee in her eyes "You're gonna beg, bucko!"

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Porsche Cayenne or any TM mentioned here.**

**I own only the plot and the OC**

**Thanks for reading and double thanks to the reviewers: Nep2uune and two guests in the English version and to Orkidea16, anni eska, GRIMMM and lizzie gza in the Spanish version. **

**Oct 31, 2013. Happy Halloween!**

**R&R!**


End file.
